The objectives of this study are to explore the safety, tolerance and pharmacokinetics of nefazodone in children and adolescents who suffer from depression. A secondary objective is to obtain preliminary evidence of efficacy in these age groups. Fourteen subjects were enrolled. This study is now closed and data is being analyzed.